A Royal Visit
by KissTheFallingStars
Summary: If you've ever spent your time just hoping and wishing for a chance to see Gwyn's kids paling around Magnolia Town with Team Natsu, well here ya go! Fun times are abound when these crazy bunch of people collide! My first time posting on here so tell me how I'm doing. Just gonna be updating this when I can, can't really say I plan to make this super long, but who knows?
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Job

Where play the children of gods? Anywhere they wish, quite honestly. And so, for this little fictional foray we shall see what shenanigans the four children of Lord Gwyn can get up to when in the land of Fairy's and magic. As any good story goes, it should have a beginning. Ours being no different, we find ourselves in the guild hall known as Fairy Tail in the kingdom of Fiore. Our favorite group of rapscallions can be found taking a short respite after another barely successful mission in the never ending quest to earn Lucy enough money to pay her rent.

Said young lady was seated at a table sighing with exhaustion and simply glad to be home as Natsu and Happy stuffed their faces across from her. There was plenty of Jewel left over for the group to have a nice meal afterwards, but nothing ever seemed to be enough to satiate a Dragon Slayer's appetite, or that of his furry, flying friend. The fiery redhead known as Erza Scarlet, The Fairy Queen, was just outside the guild hall with Panther Lily and helping him further hone his ability to retain his larger combat form. Gajeel watched from the sidelines, though stoic, he was quite impressed with his partner's fighting prowess. Gray could be, or rather couldn't be found going about and attempting to avoid Juvia's exceptionally clingy nature. And last, but certainly not least, Wendy and her Exceed Carla stood at the job board hoping to find something for the little wizard to do as a solo job.

The towering figure of Nab Lasaro stood next to the Sky Dragon Slayer, hand on his chin in thought as he examined each job for the nth time that day. Carla was quick to scold him for his indecisive nature as he blocked their view of a few of the posts and Wendy tried her best to calm her partner down.

While this transpired, Mirajane stepped up, giggling to herself at the trio's antics. Though she then paused and looked down at the parchment in her hands, taking a moment to think something over and then speaking up to the young girl. "Oh, Wendy!" The blue-haired wizard looked up at her curiously. "Hi Mirajane, are we in the way?" "No, not at all. I was actually going to post this new job up, but I thought I'd offer it to you before the others started trampling each other for some easy money." Wendy's eyes lit up at that, a grin curling her lips. "Thank you so much! What is it?" "Here, you can take a look for yourself."

Once the beauty of Fairy Tail handed off the slip of paper the small girl looked it over curiously, Carla calming down enough to read it over her shoulder. It didn't seem too special, it was simply a request for a local of Magnolia Town to play tour guide to some foreign travelers. However, what caused the pair's eyes to bulge from their sockets was the pay for it. The young lady started to stammer and shake at the sight of the 10,000,000 Jewel reward. Carla was quick to speak up, floating up to Mirajane with the listing in hand. "Th-This can't be right, Mirajane! Shouldn't this be for an S-Class wizard?!" With another small giggle the white-haired woman shook her head. "Nope, the job was brought in by the servant of some foreign dignitaries. They didn't seem too picky about who took it. They even gave us half of the reward upfront to give to whoever took the job, saying they'd pay the rest once they were satisfied with the sights." After a long bout of deliberation and deep thought between the Exceed and her Dragon Slayer partner they decided this job simply couldn't be done...alone that is.

The usual members of Wendy's little group seemed rather unsettled at how secretive their friend was being as she quickly went up to each of them and asked them to meet her somewhere they could talk in private, like Lucy's place.

Fairy Tail's strongest group, minus one member, made their way to the blonde Celestial wizard's apartment, occasionally glancing over to Wendy and Carla who both seemed rather nervous. Lucy was quick to speak up to try and lighten the mood as they reached her door. "Well, at least this will be one of the rare times I'm actually inviting all of you into my place and you didn't just break in...EXCEPT FOR YOU!" She shouted in anger as the door swung open and they saw Gray stripped down, as usual, who jumped in surprise. "Ah! Don't surprise me like that!" "You should talk pervert!" Lucy shot back. "Your clothes are off." The rest of the group uttered in a deadpan tone, causing the Ice wizard to look down in shock, quick to cover himself with one hand while picking up his clothes with the other.

Once everything settled down, the guild mates all sat about the table in Lucy's room. "Okay, we're all alone now. Spill it." Gajeel spat in his typical gruff tone. Though the others didn't like how he said it, they were also dying to know what was going on. Wendy fidgeted a bit before pulling out the job listing and sliding it to the center of the table. She explained how Mirajane offered it to her and how she and Carla thought it was only fair to split it among her friends. As each one read the job listing and had their own little heart attack at how much they were paying for a tour around town they all sat quietly and thought it over. "So, will you guys help me?" Wendy asked in a small voice, barely interrupting the silence of the room. In a sudden motion everyone slammed their hands on the table and spoke in emphatic unison. "Of course we will!"


	2. Chapter 2: Plan For Success

**A/N: Hi all! Hope you enjoy this chapter, getting a good idea on the team's game plan and such!**

**Thought I'd also take the time to address a small thing you'll notice while reading on from here. I have my own headcanon about the names of Gwyn's kids and it's that they have two names. One to show their position as children of the Lord Of Sunlight and have 'Gwyn' in them so I've given The Nameless King the name Gwynsen based around a small theory that Sen's Fortress may have been created by the god of war as a means of training and initiating new knights, hence all the silver knight statues in it. I've also called Filianore Gwyneth, mostly because that was the only name I could come up with lol**

**As for second names I was thinking something like Faraam for TNK, Rosaria for Gwynevere, and Sirius for Gwyndolin, named after Sirus Of The Sunless Realms.**

**Anywho, let me know what you're thinkin' and feeling and all that jazz!**

* * *

After an enthusiastic buzz filled the room over how much money each member of their little group stood to make from this job, Wendy was quick to hop up, realizing she should let Mirajane what their plan was. The others decided to join her, partly just to make sure nobody else from the guild tried to ambush her and push their way into another split of the money. Though along the way, the small member of Fairy Tail began thinking less about the reward and more about the job itself, about who these foreign dignitaries were. Would they be posh and pompous? Would they be okay with so many people showing them around town? Well, she could really only wait until the day they arrived for those answers.  
Mirajane wasn't all that shocked to see Wendy showing up with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy with the job request. She knew the Sky Dragon Slayer was far too kind to not want to keep all the Jewel to herself. "So it looks like you're all gonna be meeting royalty then?" Mirajane asked, grabbing the paperwork to start listing who was joining the job. "Well, yes, but actually Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Panther Lily are also joining us." Wendy admitted sheepishly, earning a chuckle from the silver-haired beauty. "Oh my, these visitors are gonna know Magnolia Town like the back of their hands by the time all of you are done with them." She teased a bit, making sure to get all of them down and ready to send the information to the clients. "Did you guys figure out a schedule or what sights you were gonna show them?" The woman asked curiously. Natsu was the first to speak up, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, "Uh, well, not exactly..." "I said we should take them to get fish, and they can pay for mountains of so many exotic and delicious fish!" Happy blurted out, mouth watering at the thought, though he was quickly ignored by the rest of the group. Lucy then chimed in, "We've still got time before they show up, right? I'm sure we can show them exactly why everyone loves Magnolia Town." She offered an assured grin, even if she looked more certain than she actually was. Mirajane simply giggled at the group before reaching over to pull out 5,000,000 Jewel, the first half of the payment that was left in advance. "Then consider this motivation for your schedule making!" The small group's eyes couldn't have possibly bulged further than they already did at the sight of all that money.  
After calming down from their brush with wealth, the quintet called the rest of their group back to the guild hall. They huddled up in a quiet corner away from the others, each throwing out various ideas of what to do. However, this was getting the group nowhere as it was still a huddled mess of activities with no real order to them. That was until Erza cleared her throat to draw the team's attention. "Alright, I believe we should tackle this like an oncoming fight." This alone was enough to get her allies to sweat nervously as to what she could possibly mean, though instead of pulling out a blade, she produced a light pen to help illustrate her point. "From what we know there are four of them, so I say we first come up with activities that are very neutral in taste, talking to each of them to find out more specific interests." She drew four stick figures with crowns on their heads to symbolize the visitors. "Then, we divide and conquer." The fiery haired warrior then drew intersecting lines between the four individuals. "We'll take them to parts of Magnolia Town that could hold more of their interest. Since we don't know much about them or what they might want to do we'll have to think on the fly as to who will go where." The group looked at the simple plan and then to each other, some holding their chins in thought while other nodded in understanding. "That's a brilliant plan, Miss Scarlet." Chimed Carla with a nod. "And then we can end the day with a nice big dinner to bring everyone back together and they can all talk about what they did with each other!" Wendy offered, the group murmuring their acceptance of that last part with eager grins plastered on their faces. "We'll really show 'em why Fairy Tail's home is the best place in all of Fiore!" Natsu erupted in his typical boisterous manner, though this time he'd earn the cheers of his comrades, more excited than ever to head out on a job.  
Time felt as if it passed far too quickly as Team Natsu visited and revisited their plans. They truly seemed to put their hunger for a big pay day aside for the love of showing off their home and welcoming individuals from a far off land. Almost every member of Fairy Tail stood outside the guild hall as a few of their members were ready to meet with royalty. Something soon began to crest the horizon, a large looking carriage being pulled by...something frightful looking. It was an exceptionally large looking creature, brown fur covering its body and curved horns on a skull-like face. Two figures garbed in knight armor stood on the carriage, both holding the reigns to guide the beast onward. It veered to the left so the door to the vehicle was facing the guild hall.  
The members of Fairy Tail could now fully see the scope of the carriage, how it towered over them and why the large creature was a necessity to pulling it. Even the knights who now climbed off a large seat up top seemed strangely tall and slender. Their armor dazzled a brilliant silver and sharp points, wings adorning either side of the helmet, and short capes running down the back. Some held spears, others bore swords and shields, while more knights still wore large bows and quivers full of arrows on their backs. One knight stepped forward, his voice coming in a loud and clear tone. "Are you the group who will be escorting our Lords and Ladies this day, led by Miss Wendy Marvel?" The small, blue haired girl was paralyzed with nervousness, though her Exceed partner was quick snap out of her own thoughts and start pushing Wendy forward. "Y-Yes!" She quickly chimed in a small voice.  
The knight seemed to find this acceptable as he stepped back, another man in silver moving to the door of the carriage and opened it. "Now presenting the children of Gwyn, Lord Of Sunlight. Gwynsen, god of war and leader of the Warriors Of Sunlight." The first to step out was a man tall enough to make the size of the vehicle more than understandable, his hair wild and grey, his skin tan. A scarf covered the lower half of his face and in his hand he held a sword-spear type weapon. He offered the slightest nod to his hosts, stepping aside as the knight continued on. "Gwynever, goddess of fertility and princess of sunlight. Head of the Princess Guard." The next to step out was a woman shorter than her brother, though still a sight to behold. Many of the men were incapacitated with severe nosebleeds at the sight of her and many women were either watching just as intently or had become insanely jealous. Her smile was warm and caring, almost motherly in a way. "Gwyneth, head of the Spears Of The Church and goddess of rejuvenation." A young woman with flowing black hair stepped out, her eyes seemed closed, but upon further inspection there seemed to be black...roots coming from her eyes. "And Gwyndolin, god of the dark sun and head of the Blades Of The Darkmoon." The final one to step out seemed closer to normal height, his body mostly covered in white robes with a strange crown covering his face and in the shape of the sun, a scepter in his hands. He even seemed to glide across the ground.  
Here they were, such imposing figures, even complete with titles denoting a divine status. The one named Gwynever looked about, a gasp escaping her lips as she realized something was off. "Oh, prithee forgive us. Our presence may yet prove difficult to guide around thine exceptional home" She gently nudged her siblings and suddenly the four would be engulfed by a glow that was vaguely reminicent to Makarov's own Giant magic, though it seemed to work in reverse as they were quickly shrunk down to the size that would be considered normal. "Whoa! So do you guys just constantly use magic to make yourselves that big?!" Happy exclaimed in surprise. The eldest daughter brought a hand up to cover her mouth in a polite gesture as she offered a soft laugh. "Goodness no, that would certainly be taxing on us if we were to do that." Her older brother then spoke up, his voice being rather gruff. "We're always that tall, we're simply using out magic as to avoid crushing anything while we're here."  
Now that they weren't so imposing in stature, Wendy found herself relaxing a bit more and stepped closer to them, putting on a big smile. "Well, thank you very much. And I'm happy to welcome you to Magnolia Town!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Walk To The Park

The excitement of the Fairy Tail guild's new guests was still going strong as the four figures stepped into the large building. They were led by their delightful little tour guide Wendy and the rest of Team Natsu, a few of them quick to point out the various attractions of their guild hall before any others could butt in and fawn over these 'gods' as they were called. The men of Fairy Tail certainly seemed to have a favorite as they flocked around Gwynevere and her...divine radiance. She either didn't seem to notice or mind though she did laugh as Lucy came to her rescue shooing away the men, a job the silver knights would have done with far less kindness than the blonde. Gwynsen seemed rather interested with the pool table, holding what one would assume is his chin from over the scarf around the lower half of his face as he studied it.

"Have you ever played before?" Erza asked, stepping up to the man with the wild grey hair. He shook his head, though as the queen of the fairies attempted to start explaining the rules to him Happy quickly flew up in front of her face. "We can show you how to play!" "Yeah, it's real easy!" Natsu joined in. Thankfully Gray pushed them out of Erza's way with an annoyed sigh. "You two know you're not allowed near the pool table anymore." The Dragon Slayer and Exceed both protested as Erza shook her head with a grin, picking up a pool cue and handing it over to Gwynsen. She taught him how to hold it and how to line up his shot. Unfortunately, much like Erza herself, the god seemed to have quite the trouble holding back his strength, the pool balls shattering on impact. "Ah, it seems I am a natural at this." Gwynsen said proudly to himself, standing upright and looking about the place for something else to do, all while Erza was trying to explain how that wasn't supposed to happen.

Gwyndolin and Gwyneth were walking about the place, the younger brother standing guard over his sister as he normally had as commander of the Darkmoon. "So, is there anything you guys were excited to see here in Magnolia Town?" Wendy piped up to the two with her usual chipper smile. The young goddess smiled in turn, eager to speak up in a soft and gentle voice, "I have heard there was a lovely little park in town, perhaps we could go there." Gwyndolin simply nodded in response to his sister's desire, not wanting more than to make his siblings happy. Their older sister seemed to hear them over her chat with Lucy and smiled brightly. "Ah, that would be please me greatly to bask in the sun and meet more of this town's most welcoming people." "Hmmm, perhaps I could even call down the King of the Storm so he can also enjoy the attention from mortals." Gwynsen spoke up quickly. Everything was going to plan, the pride in Erza was practically spilling out as they got ready to move out, and deciding to walk as the large carriage was moved away as to not take up most of the roads.

Something about these four held a true air of regality to them, the way they walked and spoke to each other. Though there was something that Team Natsu noticed rather quickly. When they spoke to each other they were using names other than the ones that their knights had announced them as. Natsu was the first to speak up on this, being who he is it wasn't all that surprising. "Hey, so do you guys just have nicknames for each other? 'Cause I remember those guys in the cool looking armor call you something else." Gwynevere chuckled a bit before speaking up in that warm, motherly way that she did. "Prithee forgive us, our true names denote us as our father's children. However..." She seemed lost on how to say the next bit without sounding rude, thankfully her older brother knew exactly how to say it. "It gets real old saying your dad's name as a part of your own name. Our mother was merciful enough to give us names outside of the ones our father gave us." Panther Lily then spoke up, flying about with Happy and Carla above the large group, "Oh, so it's like having a royal title and your own name." "Precisely." Gwynevere, or as they heard her called Rosaria, said clasping her hands together with a smile. Gray seemed to think for a moment before listing off the names he had heard, pointing to each god to make sure he had heard them right. "So that means you're Faraam, you're Rosaria, you're Filianore, and you're Sirius, right?" While the first three nodded, the youngest child was quick to hold his scepter up, pointed in a threatening manner to the ice wizard. "Hold thine tongue and speak not the names of gods in such a cavalier manner." The half-dressed young man swallowed hard, feeling as if he had done something wrong. Gwynevere was quick to push her younger brother's hand down, smiling at her tour guide. "Fear not, child. Our brother can be quite protective of our honor." He nodded a bit, though the whole thing certainly changed the mood of the group.

The bit of awkwardness from their walk to South Gate Park seemed to smooth over as they looked out on all the people enjoying the day. Though their attention most certainly drifted to the large group, a mix of curiosity on who the four strangers were, but also fear of what damage Team Natsu might do in full force as it was. Faraam was the first to speak up when he saw the place. "Ah, this will certainly be a good place for Oddon to rest his wings." He started raising his hand up, moving it under his scarf. Rosaria and Filianore looked nervous and spoke up respectively, "Brother, perhaps this isn't the best place to..." "Are you sure this is enough room to..." He seemed to ignore them both as he let out a long, loud whistle that filled the air of the park, truly getting everyone's attention now. For the longest moment nothing seemed to happen, though he still looked up at the sky. Others began looking up as well, nothing but the sight of one or two clouds greeting them. That was until a loud roar could be heard and one of the larger clouds suddenly ripped apart revealing a large, winged beast. It glided as if it were a massive bird, the winds themselves fluttered about around it before it finally landed in the center of the park. Children and adults alike scattered out of fear of the beast, though the oldest child of Gwyn strolled up to it without a moment's hesitation. The creature he called both as the King of the Storm and as Oddon craned its neck down to receive a pet to the head. Team Natsu collectively watched with their jaws dropped at the sight.


End file.
